


Missing You

by nekluvshp



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto misses his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Soft pressure on my lips. My eyes flutter open lightly and sea-foam green orbs swim into view. In my peripheral vision I can make out tufts of fiery red hair and a tattooed forehead.

 

It is only now that I realize I’m naked. I don’t remember taking off my clothes. Then again, I don’t remember a gorgeous, naked red-head in my room either. Not that I’m complaining. 

 

I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my lower lip. Apparently my lack of participation was annoying and he decided to get my attention by biting me. I’m sure he felt my silent moan at the erotic pain reverberate through my chest.

 

A wet tongue dives into my mouth and attacks everything in reach, mapping out every nook and cranny, as I did the same to him.

 

After a moment, Gaara pulled back some and slowed the kissing way down. He sucks on my tongue and caresses it with his own. 

 

When his lips leave mine to trail wet kisses and nips down my neck, my mouth feels strangely empty. 

 

My fingers thread into his soft red locks as he sucks on the sensitive hollow above my collar bone. Then he scrapes his teeth down my chest to my nipple and pulls the hard nub into his mouth. 

 

The small amount of please is intense, almost too much and yet not enough at the same time. My hips buck up against his and we both release a loud moan. Gaara releases the pink nub and moves to give the other the same treatment. 

 

As he bites and sucks, he starts grinding his erection into mine and I can’t help the undeniably erotic sounds escaping my mouth. 

 

Suddenly my mouth is full again. I wrap my arms and legs around him, trying to pull his body as close to mine as possible. His long, thin fingers grip my blonde hair and tilt my head to give him better access to whatever part of me he puts his lips on.

 

I don’t understand why I submit to him so easily with no argument. It’s almost scary and yet I wouldn’t want it any other way. Maybe some day, but not now and not anytime soon.

 

A whimper escapes me as the warmth of his body leaves me. He’s kneeling between my legs now, staring at me, his eyes sweeping over me and taking in my entire form. I can feel my cheeks heat up a little and he smiles at me, something he rarely does.

 

Gaara moves so he is lying between my spread legs. He kisses the inside of my knee and repeats the action on the other. He continues a path up my inner thighs, leaving angry, red hickeys. 

 

As I watch him, he smirks at me and grips the base of my leaking cock. Even though I was expecting the touch, the feeling still surprises me and I throw my head back against the pillows, moaning loudly.

 

Once I regain my composure, I look back down to see Gaara staring at me intently. The look he is giving me almost makes me come on the spot. 

 

His mouth lowers over the head and he sucks on it greedily. He pulls more into his mouth and runs his tongue along the thick vein. I try to keep eye contact with him but it’s too much for me. 

 

A moment later, I can feel the back of his throat and he swallows around me. My hips lift off the bed only for strong hands to push them back down.

 

I look back down to see his head bobbing up and down and I feel his tongue delve into the slit to taste the pre-come dripping out. He is still looking at me, watching my every reaction.

 

Before I know it, I’m screaming out his name as thick ropes of come shoot down his throat. I look at him again but everything goes bright white so I close my eyes.

 

When I open my eyes again, my bedroom is dark and I’m alone. I sit up and look at the wet spot on my night pants. Then I sigh as I run a hand through my sweat drenched hair.

 

I haven’t seen Gaara since we rescued him from Akatsuki and I miss him so much. Its heartbreaking being so far away. I want to be with him.

 

I’ve come to a decision that I’ve been agonizing over for weeks now. I’m going to go to him and I am going to stay with him.


End file.
